Genetic Fail
by Vientoyhielo
Summary: Tony Stark estaba acostumbrado a la ciencia, le apasionaba, era entretenido para él jugar con la mecánica y la ingeniería. No obstante, al querer meterse con la genética termina cometiendo errores de los cuales estará arrepentido. [Steve x Tony][Drabble][Mpreg]
1. Fallas en la genética

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son de mi pertenencia, estos le pertenecen a la franquicia de cómics Marvel.

 **Pareja principal:** Steve x Tony

 **Advertencias:** Mpreg o también conocido como embarazo masculino.

 **Aclaraciones:** Semi-AU; pueden imaginárselo en el universo que sea, la idea es que siguen siendo los Vengadores, yo escribo esto interrumpiendo alguna parte de la línea de tiempo de MCU.

 **Extensión:** 486 palabras

 **Genetic fail**

No había marcha atrás con lo que había hecho, sus ojos chocolate se clavaban cual agujas al piso brillante de aquella pieza. Era algo que debió considerar antes de jugar con la genética. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No fueron malas intenciones, pero el daño estaba hecho, los riesgos estaban explícitos ahora y debía prepararse junto a Steve a lo que viniera.

Era una carga que tenía que llevar en los hombros, se sintió estúpido por haber hecho las cosas así, quizá lo mejor era detenerse a pensar por mucho más tiempo en lo que debía hacer antes de hacerlo, pero allí estaba, sin saber qué decirle a Steve, cómo mirarle a la cara después de eso.

Cuando por fin logró concebir se había sentido exitoso, amaba la ciencia desde que tenía memoria, se metía con las máquinas y aparatos desde que aprendió como desarmarlos, pero meterse con la biología era mucho más en serio. Pero, había sido un reto para él y aceptó. Su mismo padre había tenido un logro en asistir a la creación de un Supersoldado, por lo que se creyó capaz de hacer algo de aquél tamaño, aprovechando incluso que habían mayores avances y la ayuda de otro genio que lo podría ayudar. El resultado había sido bueno, concibió, logró mezclar ADN de otro hombre con el suyo y depositarlo en una matriz artificial en su vientre, y esa pequeña vida crecía con el transcurrir de los días y cada semana.

¿Qué podría salir mal después de eso? La inestabilidad de un cuerpo que no tenía la función de crear vida.

Entonces así era la cuestión, no era un pequeño cigoto, habían logrado depositar a dos de una manera fortuita, uno de los dos era totalmente normal, crecía muy bien, pero el tamaño del otro sólo gritaba que estaba siendo absorbido por su mellizo.

─ Sólo es una teoría, Stark. Lo lamento, quizá sea cuestión de los genes del Capitán Rogers, toman más energía y nutrientes de lo normal, pero por el tamaño del otro bebé, no parece tener la misma suerte.

No, se reusaba de culpar a Steven, era su responsabilidad, él tomó la iniciativa de jugar con la genética y la vida, estos sólo eran estragos de sus propios errores, su Steve no tenía nada que ver.

Estaba desesperado, le faltaba el aire, sus ojos escocían y quería llorar.

─ ¿Qué crees que ocurra, Bruce? ─ La voz tembló un poco, necesitaba una manera sencilla de explicarle a su pareja qué ocurría. En parte agradecía que Steven tuviera una misión para ese día, le dolería mirar su expresión justo ahora al escuchar todo aquello.

─ Pareciera que está tomando su energía, casi toda la que pueda tomar.

Tony sabía bien el significado de eso, sólo no lo quería decir. Tenerlo en mente ya era suficiente dolor.

─ ¿Qué significa? ─ Él no quería decirlo, prefería escucharlo.

─ No sobrevivirá, Tony.

.

 **N/A:** Ok, no pensaba en un principio en publicarlo, pero la Soulxphantom me convenció (?) Es mi primer Mpreg Stony :'D

Si llegaron hasta acá les dejo galletitas virtuales y unas sinceras gracias por leer uvu


	2. Varón

**_"_** ** _Varón"_**

.

Rogers entró cansado a su habitación, siendo tan cauteloso como podía, hacía el menor ruido posible al caminar llevado por el miedo de despertar a Tony quién ya debía de dormir profundamente, o más bien debería de estar durmiendo en ese instante, la cama que debería de estar ocupada parcialmente por su esposo se encontraba vacía. El rubio se fijó en el reloj digital del velador, el cuál marcaba las 3:43 am, gruñó negando con la cabeza y se quitó el casco para dejarlo en un rincón de la habitación junto a su escudo.

Entró al baño para ducharse, debía encargarse de recostar a Anthony, pero tampoco es que quería verlo estando tan sudoroso como se encontraba, sin contar que su traje llevaba restos de sangre y no iba a abrazarle así ─tampoco es que no lo haya hecho antes─. Terminada su ducha rápida se vistió y bajó al taller, estaba seguro de que Stark se encontraba allí.

Efectivamente Tony se encontraba ahí, tan pronto llegó pudo verlo desde la puerta, recostado en el suelo y enfocando toda su concentración en una de las armaduras de Ironman. En la perspectiva que tenía, podía ver esa pequeñísima y sutil barriguita asomada bajo la camiseta de Stark, no era muy grande, era un embarazo poco avanzado, no obstante aquél detalle no hizo más que enternecer al capitán. No se imaginó que iba a poder tener hijos, cuando el moreno le dijo que podía concebir no le creyó para nada, incluso llegó a pensar que se burlaba de él, pero al ver la primera ecografía, supo que era real, cosa que le hizo feliz.

Steve se apoyó en uno de los muros, cruzó los brazos y se animó a hablar.

─ Sabes que no tenías que esperarme despierto. Es importante que duermas.

─ Casi termino ─ Fue lo único que Tony contestó.

─ No, amor, puedes terminarlo mañana ─ Se le acercó esperando a que Tony le hiciera caso.

─ ¿Cuando dices mañana te refieres a dentro de más de 24 horas o quieres decir hoy mismo dentro de unas horas de la mañana?

─ Ya no empieces. Lo que es seguro es que te debes recostar y dormir, no es bueno para los bebés que pases la noche en vela ─ Se colocó en cuclillas y con delicadeza hizo que Tony saliera de allí.

El corazón del rubio se apretó un poco cuando miró a su esposo, aquellos ojos marrones estaban un tanto vacíos, en su rostro estaba el semblante angustioso que más de una vez llegó a observar en él, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, desde que se iba a misiones sin él de las un poco más complicadas como las de hoy, sabía que le causaba cierto estrés a Stark.

Steven suspiró y lo rodeó con los brazos, le acarició el cabello con cariño, necesitaba calmarlo.

─ Estoy aquí, Tony ─ Se separó un poco sólo para acercarse de nuevo a besar sus labios tiernamente ─ Ven, vayamos a dormir ─ Le quitó la herramienta de la mano antes de elevarlo en sus brazos.

─ No, Cap, en serio casi termino ─ Le insistió con terquedad, siendo ignorado por su esposo.

─ J.A.R.V.I.S. apaga las luces del taller.

─ _Entendido, Capitán Rogers._

─ Hey, yo soy tu creador, deberías obedecerme es a mí ─ Replicó Tony bufando, pero sin embargo, no hacía nada para separarse de Steven.

─ Es por tu bien, J.A.R.V.I.S. también se preocupa por ti.

No hubo más en la discusión, Steve llevó a Tony hasta la habitación de ambos, sabía bien que el castaño estaba muy callado porque algo le molestaba, algo lo hacía sentirse mal. ¿Su momento de ausencia quizás? Necesitaba distraerlo, calmarlo, hacer que volviera la paz a su espíritu por el bien de sus bebés y por el bien de Tony. Lo depositó en la cama cuidadosamente, se separó de él sólo para arroparlo, antes de recostarse él a su lado.

La expresión de Stark era la misma de antes, una atormentada.

Steven le acarició el rostro con suavidad, sintiendo la piel tersa y obtuvo como respuesta los dedos del castaño tocando un moretón que se había hecho en medio de la pelea de ese día. Lo supuso, estaba preocupado por la misión.

─ Lamento no haber estado en tu revisión de hoy ─ Comenzó Steve ─ ¿Cómo están los bebés? ─ Varió el tema para distraerlo, la mano que había colocado en el rostro de Tony ahora yacía en el pequeño esbozo de una barriga, tocando la calidez de esa elevación en su vientre.

Miró a Tony sonreír sutilmente, dirigiendo los ojos a su vientre y entonces el moreno colocó su mano sobre la del rubio.

─ Banner me dijo que tendríamos un varón ─ Contestó de manera casual.

Steven sonrió y acarició la mejilla del castaño con sus labios, contento de saber un poco más de sus pequeños hijos.

─ ¿Significa entonces que tendremos un varón y una niña? ─ Se aventuró a preguntar.

Sin embargo un temblor en el apretón de manos le advirtió de algo. Sintió que en un momento su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos al ver a Tony que subía el rostro para mirarlo. Se las arreglaba para seguir sonriéndole pero sus ojos chocolate estaban acuosos, mostrándole desde lo más profundo de su corazón que algo le dolía.

─ Significa que tendremos _un_ varón ─ El castaño apretó un poco los labios adolorido.

.

 **N/A:** Ok, varias personas me pidieron una continuación y salió esto después de un tiempo :'D Amm tengo pensado sacar otra parte, sólo que será un capítulo más completo, narrando mejor cómo se dio todo esto y como finalizará. Idk, depende de mi imaginación.

Gracias por leer :'3

 **Reviews:**

 **Andre:** Hola :) Muchísimas gracias por haberme leído, no sé si verás esto por el paso del tiempo, pero igual lo respondo por si se da el caso LOL Amm es algo que llevaba en mente, pero sólo me salió un drabble de final abierto y fue con la intención de ese capítulo nada más. No obstante, aquí traje una segunda parte y enseñando otra cara de la moneda (?)


	3. Rojo

" _ **Rojo"**_

.

Steven abrazaba plácidamente a su esposo, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Puesto a que acababa de notar que Tony se quedó dormido. Rogers tuvo que sacarlo del laboratorio otra vez, aunque sinceramente Tony sí había disminuido esa manía de quedarse a altas horas de la noche trabajando en sus trajes, hoy era de esos días donde de hecho sí se quedaba trabajando más horas.

El rubio había notado que esto sucedía era en los días de misión. Ahora que había estado en una semana entera ocupándose de una misión con S.H.I.E.L.D. en el extranjero, supuso que su marido estuvo toda la semana sin dormir muy bien. No precisó de preguntarle a la I.A. de Stark, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que la ansiedad era capaz de perturbarle el sueño a su pareja y éste evadía sus horas de descanso como si eso fuese a ayudarle.

Trata de agotar sus energías para que ahora sí se pueda dormir.

Técnica que no es para nada sana.

Un movimiento suavecito pero perceptible para el rubio le interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos, su corazón siempre latía con mucha fuerza para los momentos como ese dónde sentía las pataditas en el vientre abultado de Stark.

— ¿Qué? ¿También estarán despiertos? —ahora el dulce latir de su corazón se hizo un poco doloroso al momento de oírse a sí mismo.

Seguía hablando en plural, aún después de que se recomendara sacar al otro bebé que no tenía esperanza de vida. Era algo muy duro de sobrellevar, pero… estaba allí, junto a Tony asumiendo que por alguna razón o porque su otro bebé sea fuerte, iba a poder sobrevivir a la gestación, y aquello le hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. Él nació siendo un niño enfermizo, débil, si no fuese por el suero quizá habría muerto joven. Su hijo llevaba sus genes, ¿Por eso era así?

¿Por eso estaba en un enorme peligro?

Se separó un poco de Stark tan sólo para acomodarse de manera de que su rostro estuviese cerca del vientre, le dio un beso a este antes de volver a recostarse y tratar de dormir. Y lo hizo, el cansancio le llevó también a que terminara cediendo al sueño.

No obstante no fue demasiado lo que logró dormir. Era extraño lo que Tony había logrado, se supone que una máquina; una _Inteligencia Artificial_ , no debería sonar tan _humano_. Pero Steven Grant Rogers juró que había angustia en la voz robótica de J.A.R.V.I.S. al momento en el que le llamaba para despertarle.

— _Capitán Rogers. Despierte, Capitán Rogers._

No sólo fue eso, sino también los gruñidos que emitía Anthony al momento de estar vomitando fuera de la cama. Steven se alarmó en ese instante, le sostuvo angustiado con la idea de que se cayera y sólo le sobaba la espalda para que pudiera sacarlo todo.

Al minuto Tony pudo dejar de vomitar, se veía exhausto y a Steve le preocupó enormemente.

— Tony, ¿Estás bien?

— No…

— Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, te llevaré con… —no terminó su frase para cuando ya Stark había perdido el conocimiento.

— _Capitán Rogers, llamaré al Banner si así lo desea_ —Steve sintió viscosidad en las sábanas, apartó las mantas que le arropaban a ambos y casi le daba un ataque cardíaco con sólo ver lo manchadas que estaban las sábanas, un líquido cálido, rojo y que provenía desde entre las piernas del menor— _Detecto que el Sr. Stark está en peligro, al igual que los bebés. Posiblemente los dos bebés justo ahora se están ahogando._

.

 **N/A:** No, no es mi culpa. Es culpa de los hermanos Russo e Infinity War que me llenó de feels que tengo activos desde hace dos semanas.

Hoy lo traje porque en Venezuela celebramos el día de las madres. ¡Feliz día para las mamás que me leen! —si es que las hay—.


End file.
